jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Anne von Blyssen
Anne von Blyssen is one of the Soul Riders. She is the main character of Starshine Legacy: Legend of Pandoria together with her horse Concorde. Her symbol is the sun and she has the ability to open portals to other worlds. Personality Not much is known about Anne, but after completing the second part of her rescue, it turns out that she comes from a rich background and yet she is hardworking in Linda's story, despite being seated next to her in middle school, Anne did all the work herself and improved too. In Lisa's story, Anne is also someone of her word. According to Lisa, due to Anne's busy schedule, she couldn't attend her shows. When she heard that the cafe where Lisa is going to perform at were going to shut down, Anne did everything she could to keep the cafe open to see Lisa perform. In Alex's story, Anne didn't always see eye to eye with her due to their clashing backgrounds, with Alex calling her 'the center of attention'. After Alex causes an accident with her powers, Anne transports herself, Alex and the victim to the hospital just in time, staying at the hospital instead of leaving to be supportive. According to Alex, she is a stickler for rules. She is a little snarky and sassy but also grateful and appreciative towards others. Also cares and loves the Concorde she knew very deeply upon hearing his death, Anne wishes to avenge him. She is also calm, humble, generous and an effective leader, but before and when Anne heard about her destiny as a Soul Rider, at first, she was hesitant to accept it because of her parent's expectations and even had to deal with Fripp's higher expectations when it came to her powers. With Elizabeth's help, she grew in confidence to stand up for herself. Star Stable Online For a long time, Anne was missing, and no one knew anything about her whereabouts. Eventually, the Druids discovered that she is trapped in Pandoria, just like Lisa was. On a rescue mission, she is seen encased in a large pink gem. It seems like the magic of Pandoria is affecting her; her eyes were glowing pink, her face was gaunt and she seemed haunted. During the rescue mission, the player tries talking to her to instill hope that her friends and the Druids are coming to rescue her, but she said that all hope is gone and tells the player to leave before getting trapped too. On Anne's second rescue attempt this time the whole group goes to save her. Thanks to using the portal gate in the Guardian's Dale the gang was brought to the same area. From Darko, the riders learn that he's been using Anne in his experiments to create something called the Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release. After defeating his "parting gift", she is freed from her crystal prison by Concorde. As the player approaches her Anne says she remembers her from their earlier encounter and surprised that she came back with her friends. During the reunion, despite it taking so long she never gave up hope on her friends. And yet, there was one friend she couldn't see and wondered where Concorde was; seeing a small foal she knew this Concorde wasn't the one she knew. That's when she learned from Linda when Dark Core captured her the Concorde she rode with died when the dark riders sent them here. But Alex tried to comfort her by telling her his soul lives on in the new Concorde, filled with anger Anne wanted to face Dark Core immediately for not only what they did to her but to her friend. However, she was still woozy from being imprisoned for so long and was told by Lisa justice can wait but she wanted revenge, after formal introductions are finished Anne commends the player for her bravery and quickly guesses that they found a way out. And that they have but with Darko trying to close the portal they all race back while Anne rides with the player. Riding through the portal she can see that bridge between the worlds was breaking when the player asks about the others whereabouts Anne was confident they already made it out. Making it back to Jorvik, Anne reunites with Derek who is staring at her and she asks if there was something wrong with how she looked and he says no saying she is beautiful as always. However, she and the others noticed that Tin-Can and Alex weren't here, but they all see Tin-Can come from the portal with no Alex, he tells them that she went off to face Darko alone. Then, Anne and the others look on worried when the player and Elizabeth go back for her and with Lisa's song acting as their light, she was relieved to see the player and Alex return safe and sound. However, at their campsite in Epona, Anne was informed by Alex of Elizabeth's demise taking full responsibility but like the others, she didn't want Alex to blame herself about what happened and reminded her that the five of them were of a sisterhood together at last. She attends Elizabeth's memorial paying her respects to her mentor at Doyle's Abbey. With Anne back, she started to get back in the saddle at the Jorvik Stables, aware that Darko and his crew are still out there, she then noticed the player watching her explaining that she doesn't want to return to Valedale as she needed space, the duo then had a race, by it's ends she is met by Lisa but Anne tells her to go away but it's told back that they are a sisterhood. However, Anne retorts that it was destiny that brought together but not as friends and yet understands they're in this together and reminded by Lisa it was time for their annual Light Ride. To which Anne explains that it's a traditional ride through the Goldenhills Valley at night done by people during the Aideen Festival to receive the Goddess' blessing agreeing with Lisa that the player should come along. Trivia * Her mother can be found in the second Starshine Legacy original comic. She has a white bob cut and brown eyes. * Avalon said that she's a talented photographer. * In Star Stable Online, Anne is trapped in Pandoria when the player first sees her. The Dark Riders then moved her to prison island. * According to Linda's story about Anne she was studying to be a veterinarian. * Anne's powers don't only open portals to Pandoria but also other places. * Anne is the youngest of the Soul Riders Category:NPC Category:Star Stable Online